


Cheat? I'd NEVER Cheat!

by lledra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lledra/pseuds/lledra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra, Bolin, and Mako play strip poker on Airbender Island and get a bit more than they bargain for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat? I'd NEVER Cheat!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction request to go with a picture I drew. http://lledra.deviantart.com/art/Legend-of-Korra-Cheat-I-d-NEVER-Cheat-296635693

 

It had been one of those slow days. Their training for the day was done early in the morning, Korra and Mako had gone to work on their Airbending and work at the Power Plant respectively. This had left Bolin alone and bored for hours.

"We need to find something to do buddy." Bolin said as he laid on the couch and gently tossed Pabu up into the air, catching him before settling onto his chest. "Something cool."

He watched as Pabu didn't seem to agree or disagree, watching the ferret curl up onto his chest. Bolin closed his eyes and thought. "Something cool..." he mumbled to himself. He tried to think of 'cool' things he could do with Korra. Not that he wanted her to see just how awesome he was, no, no... not at all! Just that he'd done so much with Mako already! It was only fair to do things with Korra. Or at least do things that included Korra. Hm. Included Korra. Might be easier to get her to do something with him if it looked like a team thing. That limited it though didn't it? Ugh this was hard!

Bolin continued to think over what he wanted to do with them, do with her. Before sleep came, a huge goofy smile spread across his face. Cards... she'd be _TERRIBLE_ at cards. He could just feel it.

*******

Korra finished her training before Mako got back home from work, leaving her to wander the halls of the Pro-Bending Arena alone for a while before she ran into Bolin. "Hey!"

Bolin looked over and grinned widely. "Korra!" He said as he leaned in. "I was hoping you'd come by. I have a _proposition_ for you?"

" _Oh_?" She asked as she gave the other a questioning look. "What sort of _'proposition'_."

"How good at cards are you?"

"Cards?" She asked. "Not very... why?"

Yessssss. "Ah, well that's just too bad. I was thinking you, Mako and I might want to play a game of cards... but if you're not too sure of your skill..."

"What? I just said I'm not very good, but I'm sure of my not very good skill! Besides, sometimes I win amazingly." Korra said. "Why? What game would you guys want to play with me where I had to be a great player?"

"Well, not a great player." That would ruin _everything_! He himself was mediocre at best BUT he knew he wouldn't lose. "And,... you could say a game of gambling?"

"We don't have any money."

"We do have clothes!" Bolin said a little too excitedly.

"Cloth- Oooh." She could see Mako shirtless. "Oh that's a GREAT idea!"

Bolin was too blinded by her words to see Korra's huge plotting grin. Seeing her excited meant that she wanted to see him shirtless! He'd try to make that happen for her, before she had lost too many clothes. "Just have to wait for Mako to get home. Then we can play!"

Korra shifted a bit. "Think we could play on Airbender Island? I know a private spot we could play in."

NOOO! He wanted her to be here, near his home. Then again her home had a bed, heh. He got it. "Ah, sure!"

Korra smiled. She could drag Mako upstairs to her room and have her way with his nearly naked body. Hehehe. "I'm looking forward to this!"

"So am I."

*******

"... Sooo that's all we have to do Mako. We'll meet her there and she'll take us over to the spot she wants to play at."

"No."

Bolin nearly had a heart attack. "WH-what?! WHY?! I-It’s a team building exercise!"

"Bolin. Did we ever play Strip Poker with Hasook?" Stupid Hasook.

"Uh.... maybe?" Bolin tried.

"That is a NO. Korra is our team mate! Team mates don't, PLAY that sort of game together... it makes things awkward!"

"But if we're all awkward together, doesn't that mean we'll bond more?"

"The answer is no. That's it. You are _NOT_ going over to the Island either. End of story."

"WHAT!? Y-you can't do that!"

"I can't what Bo?" Mako asked as he placed a hand on his hip and stared down at his unhappy brother. "Keep you from going out? I think I can. I've done it for years."

Bolin bit his lip as he stared up at his brother. "Please?"

"Aaah don't do that Bolin. I brought you dumplings, your _FAVOURITE_ Dumplings. I have _done_ my brotherly duty! That's- Stop it with that- STOP with the face. NO Bo- NO. I am not-"

*******

Mako was a sucker and he knew it. He let himself be tugged along by his brother. Damn it. This was so rigged. Bolin had told him she was a poor player to make him feel better. Then had gotten upset that he'd been called a creeper. Then again that idea had sat pretty well in his head the whole trip here. Her top was tight, so you could 'see' things pretty clearly but... Maybe he'd be able to see some more- Argh, he was too young and it was too late in the day to realize that he was a creeper too. This was terrible!

They met up with Korra who carried the wooden box with her. "Come on this way!" She said excitedly.

"This way Mako!" Bolin urged as he tugged his brother along by the hand.

Mako allowed himself to be dragged along. Wondering why she was so excited looking. If she wanted to see him shirtless then she'd have another thing coming. Especially since he was sure that would just break his brothers’ heart. Ooh he could only think of the million ways that this could go so completely wrong.

Neither Korra nor Bolin could wait to start the game. Once they were at the little secluded spot that Korra had picked for them they all sat down on the stone that had grass peeking through it in places.

"Let’s start!" Bolin and Korra said excitedly as they got the board set up and the cards dealt out.

*******

First round, Korra shuffled. She dropped the cards, made a mess of them but finally after the shaky start they'd begun playing.

Mako looked at his terrible hand. If he folded he'd lose anyway. He'd just have to hope for the best. He looked at Bolin and almost laughed at the face his brother was making. It was, upset and somehow it was excited. Another way that his brother proved he was 'complicated'. Korra's look on the other hand was pretty excited. That would only lead to bad things.

Mako had been right! It did only lead to bad things. Both he and Bolin lost. He watched Korra collect the chips.

"Sorry boys! Better luck next time!"

And that's what happened to Bolin's jacket, and Mako's boots.

Winner deals, so again it was Korra. This time at least the cards weren't dropped.

Bolin watched Korra with dreamy eyes as he picked up his cards. Oooh he'd WIN this one!

Moments later he was taking off his boots and Mako was taking off his socks.

Korra could not have been any more miffed than she was! This next hand would make it where Mako HAD to take off something good!

Bolin was miffed, Korra hadn't taken off anything and so far it was just him and Mako! He shifted a bit, purposefully flexing. He was sure she'd loose this time, until then he could give her a bit of a show.

"Do those really count?!" Korra cried at the end of the next round as she saw Mako and Bolin remove their belts.

"You have your hair things AND your arm bands." Mako and Bolin both said to her.

"You also have your fur and, whatever that darker piece is.... That has to count as one piece. You're outnumbering us with accessories." Mako added.

Korra flashed him an apologetic grin. "Okay deal." Next round... _NEXT_ round she'd see something good!

Mako frowned as he slowly worked himself out of his jacket, keeping his scarf on as he did so. Meanwhile Bolin decided it was time to remove his socks. Couldn't appear _TOO_ eager to strip in front of Korra. Especially not while Mako was right there.

Korra tried to not stare dreamily at what Mako exposed of himself. She was getting closer!

Another round dealt and played. Boling decided to torture Korra a bit by withholding the sight of his bare chest, and instead removed his pants. Folding them up and placing them under his already removed shirt.

Mako stared as Korra collected the chips. He then begrudgingly removed his shirt, leaving his scarf on. He was not going to remove his pants until he HAD to.

Korra had winced at Bolin's choice before her eye caught the shape of something that she had been sure she had NOT wanted to see. Briefly her mind lingered on it before her attention was pulled away by Mako's clothing removal. Yesssss... scarf was still on, obstructing her view though!

This hand would be it! Korra was sure that there’d be some more clearly viewable Mako flesh to eye.

"You are REALLY good Korra!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Just beginners luck I guess?" She said as she watched him take off his shirt. Oooh... she swallowed deeply and looked over at Mako. Come on SCAR- Oh goodness it was his pants. His pants! She noticed that similar 'shape' and felt a heated blush pass over her face. This. Was. AMAZING.

This was royally sucking. Bolin had come here to see Korra strip! So far she wasn't any less clothed than he'd seen her before. A terrible thought came to mind. No... He HAD actually seen her more 'naked' than this. It was when he had to help her into her Pro-Bending gear when she took Hasook's place. She'd had to take the wrap off and her shoes off. She'd been MORE naked while getting into gear than she was now while playing a game MADE _ENTIERLY_ to see others naked! How- How was this fair?! _HOOOOOW_?!

As the round played out Bolin realized something as he tried his best to win! He was about to be out! Mako had his scarf left but he himself had nothing like that. Noooo... okay he HAD to win!

Mako frowned a little as he looked at his cards and then eyed Korra. Realizing finally that she had yet to remove a single thing. She was going to win again.

It wasn't too long after that he learned that he was right. He removed his scarf finally and stared at Korra as he heard his brother hem and hawed a little at his predicament.

"Korra." Mako asked slowly as he eyed her. "Have you been cheating?"

"Wh-what?!" She asked as his words pulled her away from thoughts of his lean muscled body. "Cheat?! I'd never cheat!"

Bolin looked at her and furrowed his brow. "You haven't lost a single game."

"And you've been shuffling this whole time." Mako observed.

"What? Noooo. It's just luck!"

"Luck means you'd lose at least once out of seven hands."

"A... winning streak?" Korra asked innocently before she looked away from them.

"I'm never playing cards with you again Korra."

"Wait wait wait!" She pleaded as she saw him begin to get up. "How about we play again, and this time even if I DO win, one of you deal. Then you can see that it's on the up and up?"

"OKAY!" Bolin said excitedly. Another chance to see Korra naked!

Mako slumped. "Fine." He and his brother went about getting dressed again, and this time he dealt.

There was a distinct difference in the game this time. Korra was losing, by a LOT. While Bolin and Mako were winning regularly, Korra had yet to win any round, and had run out of chips. That in of itself meant that when she lost she would have to double up clothing removal every time until she had more chips. Which just wasn't happening.

Bolin stared as Korra's hair became loose around her shoulders, as her wrap was removed from around her waist. Every hand made Korra more visible and he just couldn’t look away.

"We can stop." Mako offered Korra, realizing that she'd just lost another hand and without chips would be losing either her pants, shirt, or arm bands.

"NO!" Both Korra and Bolin exclaimed, which caused his brother to blush deeply.

"I AM going to win!" Korra huffed. "Just gotta give you guys a chance." Oh boy. She took off her bands and her shirt, exposing the single band of stretched fabric that covered her breasts.

Mako found himself staring a bit and had to inhale and look away at the board. "Okay fine."

Bolin was going to bore a hole into Korra with his stare, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He cleared his throat as he lost epically, his mind being elsewhere completely. He distractedly removed his shirt, attempting to not stare at Korra as he realized she only had three articles of clothing left. Two of which were covering, 'areas'.

"Okay you're done, we're done." Mako told, trying to be the adult they needed right now. "Korra, you lost."  He didn't even care that she clearly had been cheating last game.

"I still have ONE piece of clothing left!" She said as she went about removing her pants. "I am NOT out yet!"

"WHY are you so Stubborn!" Mako accused. "Just let it go!"

"SHUT UP MAKO!" Bolin snapped at him. Breasts were great and all, but _KORRA breasts_ would be the BEST.

Mako stared at Bolin. "Shut up? You just want to see her na-"

His words cut off as he saw out of the corner of his eye the piece of white fabric fall to the ground and land atop her discarded pants. Golden eyes immediately snapped up to her still standing form and caught the glorious sight.

"Wow." Bolin breathed. He had not actually been expecting her to do it.

Korra sat down blushing deeply at the looks they were giving her. "I saw your chests." She said, attempting to make it not a big deal, even if it clearly was. "Just, fair right?"

Before they even had a chance to talk, Bolin and Mako were cut off by another voice. An unhappy voice.

"WHAT is going on here?!"

Korra jerked at the familiar voice. Right now wishing it had been Pema, or Tenzin, heck, even one of the girls or Meelo. But noooo... "He-heh... hey Howl."

In all his years, in all his training, in everything he'd done. This was NOT something he'd ever considered a possible state to find Korra in. Okay maybe in one way, but NOT LIKE THIS! He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her despite her protests. "OFF the island! BOTH OF YOU! Taking advantage of the Avatar!"  He KNEW what the boys wanted!

Mako and Bolin faltered, about to argue before more of the guards began to appear.

"See you guys!" Korra said as she let the guards arms rest around her in an attempt to keep the cloak in place. She watched the boys run off with their clothes with the other guards closely following. "I think you successfully scared them off." She told him as she looked up at him.

"This... is NOT right. You don't _do_ things-" He sighed, unable to find his words. "I recommend you go to your room." He told her. "And I'm going to escort you to make sure you actually go there, and stay."

Now that it was just them she flashed a small smile his way. "You're just jealous I didn't invite you."

He took her words in stride. "Believe what you want Korra. Now please, get dressed." He stared into her pretty blue eyes and sighed. "I would never have played even if you asked me."

Korra smiled at that, knowing that was him saying he would but duty prevented it.  Or at least that's how she took it. She did get dressed though and finally gave him back his cloak, allowing him to walk her back to her room.

*******

Bolin and Mako slumped onto the couch, both of them out of breath from the near run they'd kept up as soon as they'd gotten off the ferry. Not every day that guards escort you home. Even if they hadn't said anything to the bending brothers their presence and mood had been very, very clear.

"I am never doing that again." Mako told Bolin as he slung an arm over his face. "That was horrible. I don’t know how I ever let you talk me into it."

Bolin was quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke. "It was pretty great wasn't it?"

"... yeah Bo. It was."


End file.
